SaraCho
The Couple SaraCho is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi. Their Relationship New Era Academy Entrance Arc Chocho and Sarada are introduced as best friends. Sarada and Boruto rescue Chocho from falling off the roof after she is attacked by a strange snake-like creature. Sarada Uchiha Arc Chocho confides in Sarada that she suspects that she might be adopted, because, in Chocho's eyes, neither of her parents look anything like her, particularly her dad, who isn't hot enough to be related to her. Chocho goes along with Sarada on a journey in an attempt to meet their dads. Chōchō Arc Sarada is amazed when Chocho showed her newly master butterfly mode. Sarada blushes and claps in awe. Although it lacks Choji's strength for now, it changes Chocho's appearance. Sarada gets angry on Chocho's behalf when Tomaru tells her that he doesn't like fat girls. Sarada argues that he's not worth it and that Chocho deserves better than him. Mitsuki Arc Team 10 (InoShikaCho) is sent to capture Boruto and Sarada and force them to return to the village, but Chocho is openly reluctant to fight against Sarada. Chocho smiles and tries to convince her friend to come back to the village with her since she doesn't want her to be branded as a missing-nin and she certainly doesn't want to kill Sarada. She fights Boruto and Sarada for a while, trying to either convince them or take them back by force, but Shikadai suddenly announces that he's going to go with Boruto to retrieve Mitsuki. Chocho follows suit and decides to accompany Sarada to help get back Mitsuki. On their journey, they find themselves in Ryuhi Cave. Chocho and Sarada are knocked out and separated from Boruto, although they later are able to reunite after Boruto's trials. As they continued through the cave, they got into a fight with giant snakes there, leading Chocho to be turned into stone from an attack. Sarada is visibly worried about her best friend. Chocho is returned to normal when the others convince the snake to undo his attack. Shikadai orders Chocho and Inojin to return to the village to relay the new information they've found, disappointing Chocho, who wanted to stay together with everyone. Chocho apologizes to Sarada for not being able to continue on with her, and the two tell each other to be careful from here on out. They smile fondly at each other before they go their separate ways. On their way back to the village, Inojin and Chocho notice corpses of Hidden Leaf ninjas and become worried about whether their friends will be able to handle themselves. They decide to turn back around, and Chocho arrives just as Sarada is being overwhelmed in a fight. Chocho angrily attacks Sarada's opponent and tells them off for hurting Sarada, much to Sarada's surprise. Sarada asks what Chocho is doing there, and Chocho smiles and tells Sarada that beautiful women always arrive fashionably late. Chocho joins Inojin and Shikadai to fight off the opponent and buy Sarada and Boruto time to go after Mitsuki. Evidence * Sarada and Chocho are best friends who seem to know each other very well. * Even when ordered to by her superiors, Chocho doesn't want to fight against Sarada. Ultimately, she chooses to forego her mission to help Sarada instead. * Sarada and Chocho often spend their free time together, going to movies or eating sweets. * Sarada and Chocho both show deep concern for the other and are willing to go out of their way to comfort or rescue the other. Quotes Chocho telling Sarada not to become a missing-nin, episode 74: * "That's right, and we don't want that to happen! So let's go back, Sarada!" Chocho to her team, episode 74: * "Even though it's an order, I don't like the idea of having to fight Sarada..." Chocho, episode 74: * "Well then... I'm gonna go with you, Sarada! I mean, I don't wanna be the one to get yelled at by Moegi-sensei! Besides, I wanna help you, Sarada!" After Shikadai orders Chocho and Inojin to return to the village, episode 78: * Chocho: "I'm sorry, Sarada. I won't be able to go with you." * Sarada: "It's okay. Be careful." * Chocho: "That's my line to you, Sarada." Chocho arriving just in time to save Sarada, episode 79: * "What did you do to Sarada?!" Databooks Among The Fans SaraCho is a slightly known yuri ship of the new generation. It is shipped because Sarada and Chocho are introduced as being best friends. Rival pairings include BoruSara, MitsuCho, and MitsuSara. Trivia External Links References Category:Couples involving Sarada Category:Couples involving Chouchou Category:Fanon Couples Category:The New Generation Category:Konoha couples Category:Yuri couples Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations